The present disclosure relates generally to computer devices, and more particularly, to computer devices configured to execute debug tools for performing a crash dump analysis.
A memory dump (i.e., a “crash dump”) is a process that captures a copy of the data in memory whenever the application program or system associated with that data terminates abnormally. Memory dump processes typically output the crash dump data to a display for a user, but will also save that data to one or more “dump files” for subsequent analysis. By analyzing such crash dumps, software developers, and system administrators, for example, are able to identify, diagnose, and resolve the problem or problems that caused the application program or system to fail.